Freedom Fighter
by Du Weldenvarden
Summary: This is a crossover between Frozen and Harry Potter, in which the main character William Pennington's life is changed drastically. The location is modern England, I decided to twist things a little so the chronology makes more sense (it was tough in the beginning to keep things together), this occurs shortly after Frozen (the original story line is also changed).


Author's Note: HI! This FanFic is a crossover of Frozen and Harry Potter (that as spoilers will go). Before you read this, I'd recommend you listen to the song "It's On Again", by Alicia Keys. Pay attention to the lyrics, they are what really matter. Thank you! Enjoy! I'm open any reviews (any, really). And thank you Luniverse for betaing this chapter.

* * *

Freedom Fighter

I was driving on a mountainous highway which was extremely treacherous. It was a thin two-way street which often opened to cliffs; cliffs you couldn't see the bottom of because the dense fog wouldn't allow it. Oh, wait, how rude of me, let me introduce myself. My name is William Pennington. I was born in London, my mother is a wizard my father is a Muggle; luckily, I got to be a wizard. Nothing against dMuggles, of course, I just think it's neat that you get to wave a wooden stick while shouting some strange words and _Bum_, magic. And yes, I attended Hogwarts. Errr… Yeah! That's me. Now, why am I driving down this dangerous road? I like driving, my father was a mechanic; I like driving this car in particular because it's my first car, a 1969 white Beetle. I won't bother you with my "boring" life at Hogwarts and such, what is interesting in my life is what is about to happen. Enjoy.

Now, as I was saying, I was driving on this dangerous road under the light of a full-moon. In front of me there was a Cadillac Escalade with tinted windows. I found very strange that its lights were all turned off in such a treacherous road with an extremely dense fog. Apart from that, everything was normal and quiet; it was only me and the humming of my Beetle's engine. Not so long afterwards I started to hear a familiar sound, of something big—and magical—cutting through air. I looked out my window and saw a man with a wild black hair flying extremely fast on a broomstick, as if he had finally found the prey he had been hunting for years. Quite an idiot for expose our wizard world so recklessly, if you ask me. I quickly recognized the uniquely shaped broomstick; it was a Firebolt, the fastest broomstick ever known. The man swooped beside me and made a U-turn in front of the car ahead; the Cadillac brutally stopped, and Ialso had to. I stepped on the brakes so hard I hit my head against the steering wheel!

"_Incendio!_" Thedark haired man exclaimed with his wand pointed at the Cadillac and quickly flew away.

The vehicle was immediately set on fire and just as quick all the four doors opened. From the driver's door a strong blond man came out, but his foot got stuck on the seatbelt and he fell on his face, breaking his nose. Behind him, a ginger girl ran out but tripped on her dress and landed quite a distance from the car. From the shotgun seat a rather handsome man with sideburns came out with his hand on the hilt of his sword; lastly; a woman with silver hair (and very expensive looking) came out.

"Stay away from the car!" The handsome man warned. "It's going to explode!"

"Kristoff!" The ginger girl shouted while crawling back to the unconscious blond man.

"Anna, don't!" The handsome man screamed. At that moment I opened my car's door and took my wand out. At the same time the handsome man grabbed the blond woman, protectively tackled her to the ground and positioned himself as a body shield. The ginger woman stood up and was an arm's length from the car; she was reaching for the man whose name seemed to be Kristoff when the car exploded.

"_Protego!"_

The flames rose high in the sky and the Cadillac fell down the cliff. I couldn't see anything for a moment, but as soon as the black smoke disappeared I saw the blond woman pushing the handsome man off.

"Anna!" There was real fear in her voice. The handsome man was struggling to stand up when I noticed what I had done. I made a shield around the ginger girl; she was unaffected by the explosion but still stood with her hand stretched. The blond woman stood close to her as I undid the shield. Anna was solid; her eyes were opened wide and her mouth half opened. She started breathing heavily and fast, her hands started to shake aggressively, she put them over her mouth and tears started falling from her eyes.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed as she fell on her knees over where Kristoff's corpse would've been if he hadn't been incinerated. The blond woman crouched beside her and hugged her while the handsome man coughed on one knee.

"Elsa," he weakly called. "We have to leave, they'll be here any time now."

"Anna," the blond woman gently said. "We have to go."

But Anna ignored, she stayed in the same position, crying out the shattered pieces of her heart. I walked towards them, but before I got close enough, the handsome man stood in front of me with the tip if his sword at my throat.

"State your business," he demanded with words hard as stone. "Start talking before I throw your head down the cliff."

_How nice of you._ My wand was firmly gripped in my right hand, the man hadn't seen it. But what business did I have there? I just tried to help.

"Hans," The blond woman called, she was suddenly standing, with the posture and voice of a queen. "This man saved my sister's life. He doesn't deserve this threat."

The handsome man stayed where he was for a second, took a deep breath a sheathed his sword.

"I apologize for his lack of courtesy," The blond woman say, she gave a sense of authority even though her hair was half black because of the smoke and her dress half burnt; but what surprised me the most was that she was able to ignore the cries of agony the ginger girl wailed just behind her.

"No need," I said. "What happened here? May I help?"

"Unfortunately," The blond woman answered. "We can't trust you with such information yet. But we do need a lift."

"My car has enough seats," I suggested "Come in."

"We are ever so grateful, kind sir," she promised.

"Oh, wow, you flatter me!" I laughed.

"I don't see a joke here," The handsome man reddened. "We have to rush."

"Yes," The blond woman said. But at that moment three black SUVs appeared off of the next turn.

"Run!" The man, Hans commanded. The moon-haired woman went over to Anna and tried to make her stand up.

"Anna," she gently said. "We have to go."

"No." Anna said with a weak voice.

"Anna, we can mourn him later. Now we have to leave in order to survive!"

"I can't survive… I'm dead… A person who lives life without love is naught but a walking corpse."

"Then walk with me. I love you dearly, and without you I'll just be a dead walker. I need you Anna, please."

There was silence for a moment. A wasted one, for the cars had already parked and armed men were pouring out. Anna slowly stood, with the queen-like woman holding her shoulders. Then the shooting started and they ran with their heads bowed low. Hans ran straight towards the mercenaries, and I had no option but to run after him. He had impressive courage, running into shooting guns with nothing but a sword; he slid under one of the cars and stabbed a man through the chest, punched another on the face and with the same sword he cut the man's throat. The other two pointed at him and he dodged the bullets making each one kill the other. He ran to the last man and kicked his jaw so hard his neck snapped. He was running to the other group of men when I noticed they had wands instead of firearms. One man raised his arm and started to cast a spell.

"_Carpe Retractum!"_ I shouted, a blue rope-like light grabbed the wizard's wrist and I pulled it hard enough that it broke his arm, then I whipped my wand and he flew off the cliff. The sudden disappearance made the other four wizard turn towards me. _Bloody hell._

"_Sectum Sempra!"_ The spell hit the second wizard with full strength, making him crash on the floor with bloody, gaping wounds.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Another wizard cursed. Everything slowed, I saw the green spell fly off the tip of the wizard's wand and I thought it was coming at me. No, it was pointing at Elsa and Anna, who were getting shelter behind my Beetle.

"_Accio!_" The SUV in front of him dragged itself to me, but exploded due to the unforgivable course that hit it. The remaining wizards died.

I was getting ready for another combat, but Hans was stabbing the last man's eye. _That takes care of it._ I thought.

"Come on!" I called him. "There's probably more on the way!"

We all rushed into the Beetle, I started the engine and hustled down the way I came.

"Um," I said "Sorry if I'm being pushy but… What the hell was that? Who are you?"

"We are innocent," The handsome man promised. "I am prince Hans, of The Southern Isles, protector of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, of Arendelle."

"Arendelle?" I asked, "The Fjord with the unexpected winters?"

"That was only once." Prince Hans of The Southern Isles said.

"Anyways, what happened back there?"

"Harry Potter."

"Sorry, come again?"

"Harry Potter is trying to kill us."

"Nah."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Revenge."

"Excuse me sir, he is the boy who lived."

"I know, no one understands."

"What happened?"

Before Hans could tell me anymore of his tale I saw three SUVs coming up the hill, and three others coming close behind us.

"Stop the car," Hans commanded "We have to fight them."

"You might be a prince," I said. "But in here I am the king. Buckle up, all of you."

They put their seatbelts without really understanding what was happening. I pulled a small handle behind the car's stirring wheel and drove off the cliff. The noble blooded trio screamed of fear, but realized that the car wasn't falling.

"Ta-da," I chanted and pressed a button on the panel that made the Beetle invisible.

"How in the…?"

"Magic, my dear," I told Hans. "Where are we heading?"

"I don't know if we can trust you yet." Hans stated.

"Ok," I said "Let's see. I saved Anna's life, killed five wizards and saved your own life in the process, and I'm sacrificing my safety for you guys."

"But-" Hans started before Elsa interrupted him.

"We don't have anywhere to go," her voice was like a rainbow eating unicorn. "We just need protection. Not for long, only until we get our plans settled."

"Alright," I said. "I know just the place. Make yourselves comfortable, it's going to be a long trip."

"Where are we going?" Hans asked.

"Home," I said longingly. "We're going home."


End file.
